Laura Harrington
Laura Harrington (ローラ・ハリントン Rōra Harinton) is one of Jennifer Simpson's three companions in Clock Tower: The First Fear, along with Anne and Lotte. She appears as a blonde-haired girl in a blue blouse and skirt. Laura was killed during the clock tower mansion incident. Appearance Laura is a girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She dons a sky blue polo blouse with a matching, vertically pleated skirt and teal-colored high-heels. Notably, her guidebook artwork portrays her outfit as a separate but matching blouse and skirt, while her Way to Capture Victory artwork has her in a dress. Personality According to the Way to Capture Victory strategy guide, she is described as gentle. In another game manual, Laura is also referred to as elegant. Biography Unlike her best friend Anne, Laura has a last name. It is unknown, however, how she became orphaned. Presumably she and Anne met at the Granite Orphanage, which is how they became friends. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' Laura is one of the girls who disappears early in the game when Jennifer comes to look for Mary Barrows. Laura still appears at times throughout the game depending on the player's actions: * After the girls disappear early in the game, if the player follows the corridor that leads to the second hall of the mansion, Jennifer walks by the bathroom, she begins to hear the sound of water dripping. If Jennifer enters the bathroom to investigate, she will find the bathtub in the bathroom with the shower curtains closed and turned suggesting that someone is taking a shower. If the player sends Jennifer to search the bath to see who was taking a shower, she find Laura already dead in a bathtub with her hands hanging in the shower. Instantly, Scissorman emerges from inside the tub and attacks Jennifer suggesting he killed Laura and used her body to create a trap to attract Jennifer. While the game does not revealed how she died in the shower, the novel and manga has a different fate. In the novel, she was decapitated, and her head has being stuffed in a fridge, while in the manga, her lungs and tongue were removed and cut-off. * Walking throughout the Barrows mansion, the player can find a room that has a medieval armor set. If the player sends Jennifer to search the armor, the armor falls to the ground revealing Laura's corpse inside. It's not revealed who killed Laura in this alternative scene, but is likely to have been Mary, since she can be found in the same room armed with a knife. * In an alternative version of ending "A" (if the player meets all requirements to achieve the A ending but did not see Laura die), after Jennifer switches on the mansion's clock tower killing Bobby, she finds Laura alive in the tower, who embraces Jennifer. However, Mary arises from the shadows enraged by the death of her son and attacks Laura, throwing her in the gears of the clock tower, killing her. *In ending "S", after Jennifer kills Bobby by turning the clock tower bells on, she finds Laura lying on the ground, unconscious and apparently dead. When Jennifer approaches to verify that Laura is alive, she is attacked by Mary who arises from the shadows and begins to strangle Jennifer. But before Mary can kill Jennifer, Mary is attacked by several crows that kill her, knocking her off the clock tower. After Mary is dead, Laura rises, revealing to be alive. The two go to the corner of the tower and watch the rain, and then spend the final credits of the game together, while the storm stops and the sun rises. In this alternate ending, both Laura and Jennifer survived. Fate Laura canonically died during the events of the first game, as Jennifer was the only survivor as revealed in the sequel. How she died exactly is unknown, though it is likely that her shower death is canon, considering how the manga adaption and the Clock Tower novelization depicts her death as such.Clock Tower 2 Adventure Novels (Helen) Creator's comment Trivia *Laura's and Anne's dialogues were switched between the SNES version and the PC version of the game (likewise, at the beginning, Laura said, "What a huge place..." with Anne agreeing, "Yeah! The main hall's gigantic!"; in the PC version vice versa). *The death of Michael Tate of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within refers to an alternative death of Laura since he can be found dead in a suit of armor. *It is possible that Laura inspired Baker of Clock Tower, since both corpses can be used by Scissorman to deceive the protagonist. References Gallery Victory artwork.png|Victory's guidebook artwork. Windowns 95 clue book artwork.png|Clue book's artwork. LauraManga.png|Laura and Lotte in the manga adaption. 9.jpg|Laura killed in the manga adaption. Introduction.png|Laura and the other girls walk to the mansion. BarrowsGirls.png|Laura waiting in the foyer. LauraShower.gif|Laura dead in the shower. Laura3.png|Jennifer and Laura reunited in Ending A. Laura4.png|Mary throwing Laura to her death. Laura5.png|Laura in the S ending. Laura Harrington.png|Laura saved by Jennifer. Laura saved.png|Laura and Jennifer. Laura7.png|Laura and Jennifer. Harrington, Laura Harrington, Laura Harrington, Laura Harrington, Laura